


The Gifts We Give

by SummertimeSuga



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Gen, Some sweet sweet candlenights shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeSuga/pseuds/SummertimeSuga
Summary: Just a small gift exchange between the twins





	The Gifts We Give

Lup and Taako’s first Candlenights back together again.

Absolute Madness.

The house was a mess with presents and wrapping paper. Bags of gifts with “KEEP OUT, SHITHEAD” or “DON’T PEEK, ASSMUNCH” written on them littered their respective closets. But finally the day came. Candlenights. 

The the presents under the tree. Half Taako’s, half Lup’s.

Taako had gotten a few sensible gifts for his sister, some new, very fashionable clothes, warm socks, makeup, stuff of the like. There were two presents this year that stood out. Both of them attached with notes. One was a thick, heavy weighted blanket. _Lup, I know you have nightmares because of your time in the umbrastaff and I’ve heard these help, put weight on you to ground you and help you feel better. I hope, for whenever I’m away, this can help you and you’ll feel safe. Love you, Taako._ The second was an umbrella, a new umbrastaff. This brought tears to Lup’s eyes. As much hell as that thing had put her through, she loved and missed it. The note attached said: _Lup, you’re strong. The strongest person I know. Which says something cause I know Magnus. But I know the umbrastaff has put you through a lot but reclaim it. You can do it, I’m here for you. Happy Candlenights sis, Taako._ Lup wrapped Taako in a big hug, thanking him for the gifts then urging him to open his own.

Lup had also gotten Taako some sensible gifts. A new wizard hat, more holographic clothes since that had been his whole recent shit, some warm socks, new makeup, again things of the like. Two gifts stood out for him two. One was a simple card: _Taako, I know cooking hasn’t been easy for you. Ever since what happened, I know you’ve grown scared but I got you a new cooking set, all set up in the kitchen. I wanna cook with you again. Let’s make some kick ass crepes after this. Lup_. The second gift was a necklace. It was a the shape of a compass with the small inscription of “No Matter Where” across the bottom. Taako looked up to Lup after opening it, showing she was wearing a matching one. “No matter where we are Taako, no matter where we go or how far we are from each other, you’re always here, right in my heart. You are my heart. Happy Candlenights.”

She gave him a small smile and Taako flung his arms around her.

“Happy Candlenights Lup.”

After 12 years, this was exactly what they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights, Rein. 
> 
> Happy Candlenights to everyone, feel free, if you want, to request a Candlenights fic from me at Taahko-Tuesday on tumblr!


End file.
